Black and White
by Suna Kokaru
Summary: After that battle it had left a huge impression on him. It left a bigger impression than the boy Allen Walker had left. The sword that cuts and defends. TykiXKanda
1. Chapter 1 Impression

Tyki Mikk had an interest in a lot of things, particularly_ living _things. Things he could toy around with, things he could meddle with. He particularly enjoyed a little thing that he encountered by accident quite some time ago, on a train per say. Tyki had met that thing in a chance of luck or good karma but nonetheless when he encountered it, immediately it had sparked his interest; especially when he found out he was ordered to _delete _this young thing which so happened to be the boy he had lost cards to on a train…A game of cards Tyki had rigged to win. Tyki Mikk liked cards, which he denied at first but he was quite good at them. The boy known as Allen Walker had been the first to defeat Tyki Mikk in a long time.

Which thrilled him.

He was surprisingly good at it –cards, he meant. Not only that but the Allen boy seemed to have a fiery temper underneath the kid who tries to play hero without playing death. Hmm…

Tyki Mikk formed a Tease from his hand and stared at the Violet butterfly in curiosity. The tease flicked its wings once, then twice before finally flying off a third time. He was quite intrigued that such a boy would be the exorcist that he would have to delete. Ironic he had spared his clothes back on a whim because he was 'human' to find that he was indeed a _Noah_. The Noah of _pleasure_ as it would seem, a hollow grin crept through his smile.

Allen walker the boy of many mysterious.

That is what was always on his mind since he had survived their little meeting. Sure enough once when the Earl had found out he was alive it had been in the middle of the Ark downloading process when it first began. And now as Tyki was ordered to deal with the innocence child -the girl Lenalee who was rumoured to be the heart but of course- Allen had been left to the Millennium Earl leaving that comrade of Allen, Yuu Kanda. Or Kanda Yuu as the Japanese would say it. And of course, just like that Allen boy, Kanda had gotten in the way of their plans too. Exorcists did seem to be good at that. Ruining their plans of course.

He had almost won then too but the Japanese teen had expected him with a sharp eye and power that he had dismissed until that experience.

In the end the Earl decided they would finish what they started later. Allen Walker seemed to appear in Tyki's mind a lot. He had wondered about his path and now that he was claimed as the fourteenth, the answers seem to come into play. The thinking almost stopped and Tyki suddenly felt bored.

He had another _thing_ he could play with, he mused, since the boy Allen had all but been claimed. Rhode wanted the boy to play with but now the Earl himself had sparked a more demanding interest in the boy. When that happened, the fun seemed all but gone.

He rested his forehead in his palm for a moment until the realization hit him. In Edo there was something of oddity there–one with an equipment type innocence–he grinned sheepishly, chuckling to himself as the realization swept over him.

There was indeed another exorcist that sparked his interest.

Tyki Mikk laid his entire deck out on the table, staring at each one carefully. He picked up the king and chuckled.

Perhaps he should meet with the boy; it seemed to be awhile since Tyki had had a fascination with things other than the Walker boy.

Tyki Mikk's laughter echoed in the streets


	2. Chapter 2 Komui

Kanda Yuu, did not like to be disturbed, for anything. Not to say the food was ready of the tea was done. If he wanted or needed it, he would damn well get it. He was not a morning person nor an afternoon or evening person. It could all go to hell for all he cared.

"Yuu-Chan!"

Immediately the unsheathed Mugen was at Lavi's throat. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Morning Yuu", Lavi nervously chuckled, "you're not usually this…edgy."

Kanda sheathed Mugen and went to grab a shirt. He did just wake up after all, if Lavi hadn't come in here he would've been dressed and gone out to mediate, but Lavi did show up which meant he wasn't dressed and certainly wasn't mediating any time soon.

"Komui said we had another mission" Lavi grinned. "He said you, me and Allen were going together since Lenalee legs are still healing, along with Krory." Lavi seemed please at the thought but Kanada barely turned his way and when he finally decided to do so, it was with the same expressionless anger he always held.

"I refuse to go with someone whose cursed."

"C'mon, beansprout isn't that bad!" Lavi joked.

"I said. I refuse. To go. With someone. Whose fucking. Cursed."

Lavi was silent for a moment debating on how far he could take the jokes but after Kanda told him to get the fuck out of his room, he decided it wasn't much.

The last thing Kanda needed was Beansprout and the stupid rabbit to go on a mission together with him. He cursed to himself but after looking in the mirror he decided it might be a better choice of option, especially after he saw himself in the mirror, he frowned. He seemed to be doing that more than usual.

His eyes were half-closed, droopy and carried heavy dark rings underneath them. He seemed paler too. He had been outside travelling for the last month now looking for his damned general and the lack of sleep was starting to show.

Che, useless general, he thought. Great. Just fucking great.

He prepared to see Komui.

"There's a legend about a siren in another town, the finder will give you the location."

"Why the fuck are we looking for a siren?"

"A siren is merely the term we call this woman. She holds parasite-type innocence. She can create a massive sound wave when screaming. It can repel an object at close range weighing two tons. "

"That's a lot for a girl don't you think" Lavi teased.

"Knowing you, it's your kind of woman" Beansprout said smugly, "one that's probably macho and can bench-press you. Probably has a moustache too." He snickered.

"You depart immediately, the finder is waiting for you too."

"Is Lenalee alright Komui, you seem tense today."

"The Sky."

They paused, Kanda merely rose his anger in frustration. Not again, he thought.

"The open air, the ocean, the forests. The ability to roam free without signing these paperwork! Look!" He was practically crying already, "You get to go outside and be _free!_ Free like a bird without a cage, maybe a leash but no cage! I have to sign these papers like a dog, it never ends! Never look at my desk!" he wailed.

"So." Kanda interrupted.

"I'm jealous damnit! Why? Why? Why can't it be me? Out there. In the world."

"if that' all I'm leaving."

"You lucky dogs" he wailed, "but I have a solution!" Kanda heard behind him, "with this machine all of the paperwork will be done for me! Meet Komui 5! It even has a new beret to look like more. Look, it looks just like me doesn't it! I thought so too really! There's no way anything can happen with this –" There was a shriek, "Put the desk down!"

The rabbit and Beansprout followed quickly after me. They didn't stay after he mentioned the beret; the first hint was he complained, the second hint was he said he a solution, the third was when he said the beret was for fashion. It means for, just like me, which means, its going to cause destruction and idiocy all the same.

Sure enough they boarded the train half an hour later.

The mission would be just as told but the reason for leaving to go there would not be what the expected. Shortly after their departed a level 2 akuma fled the order. The Millennium Earl seemed please, after all he had planted it through the broken wall not long ago. The order had been down after their last attack, it was simple really. All they needed was a disguise as a finder and let time show with the opportune moment. Tyki was very please in that moment.

Komui would not wake unless someone said Lenalee was getting married. Too bad, the poor bastards are still asleep now. He wouldn't even wake when someone entered his room and copied his appearance.

Tyki laughed to himself as he called back the level 2 akuma. Tyki's plan had already started.


	3. Chapter 3 Foreshadow

Great, just fucking great.

The stupid rabbit was grinning knowing all to well the frustration Kanda was going through, especially having to sit next to beansprout. The world could go to hell and back again for all he cared. Still he tolerated it only for the half hour that would be needed before they got to the town; unfortunately Lavi sat across from them and stared them down like an idiot who had his face super glued into a smile. Too bad for him though, he sat next to an old beggar; one that hadn't showered for a month so as far as Kanda's massive hatred for the kid, he could tolerate the situation. It was damn good payback.

Tyki Mikk however seemed to be enjoying it. In fact he seemed to find it very entertaining. The relation between the 3 of them would be perfect. Rhode had been dying to see Allen since the last time they met and quite frankly, it was getting annoying. That's all everyone went on about, that damned _Allen_ kid, how they can blame him for losing interest when Tyki wasn't the only one playing with the boy. Suddenly everyone wanted him and he wasn't too keen on sharing. The boy was like a broken recorder that kept replaying the same damned line and would never stop. Surely he would have gotten bored of him eventually but not as soon as they expected but hey, everyone had eyes for Allen. His memories, his eye and his innocence were all strange but still, what about the Japanese teen.

Not much was known of him. Japan and Edo especially were ruled by the Millennium Earl so the teen had to have come as a child but he had stayed under the radar for quite some time without realizing such an opponent would show but then again, all exorcists were like them. None of them died easily but Yuu Kanda –Kanda Yuu –he reminded himself, had supposed to have died twice already by the Noah of Rage. _Twice_, it was most definitely not a fluke.

Hmm…it would seem that the teen may prove more difficult than the Allen boy and Lavi would be no problem, he concluded. Tyki picked up the joker card and grinned.

Phase one of the plan, started with a _tease_.


	4. Chapter 4 Begin

It had been an hour since the tease was released, a long hour in which even reading his favourite book did not help it go any faster. In fact, the hour seemed slower even without watching the clock. Tyki Mikk could practically feel the unnerving desire rising within him, to just stand up and leave, saying screw the plan and he'd get the damn boy himself. In fact, he was probably about two steps from doing so. Tyki sat down again feeling the frustration of the situation.

He was waiting, he was undeniably waiting for his master plan to succeed, he was waiting though and waiting involved patience which came any other day with ease but not today because today he had to wait for the key. Waiting was going to drive him crazy. He waited though, tapping his finger, grinning at the book as he read.

The tease would be there any moment and Rhode would be just about done.

Tyki Mikk was brimming with excitement.

Kanda Yuu however was not, in fact, he seemed pleasantly content with cursing his comrades until their ears bled out, and after all, they boarded the wrong train. It had taken them two cities in the opposite direction to finally figure out they were on the wrong train, which of course was the stupid rabbits fault since he had dropped the tickets and never actually heard the name of the city they were going too. The finder would know if the rabbit hadn't asked him twenty thousands questions narrowing it down to five cities. None of them were close.

Well they weren't close until Rhode had appeared.

Rhode, surely they had all remembered Rhode. Rhode, the child niece of Tyki Mikk, one of the Noah's, who was also a Noah herself; the same Noah that had stabbed and temporarily and painfully blinded Allen when they had first met trying to save Lenalee –in which Allen was happy for a moment that she was not with him –but it seemed to be more than that. She had hugged Allen too, even kissed him which gave him a brief surprised but not before Tyki Mikk stole the surprise for him. Rhode, the young Noah who liked dress up, pain and Allen. Especially Allen.

"Why hello Allen" she smiled, "it's been quite awhile since I last saw you."

"Why are you here?" Allen yelled.

Kanda really give a shit if he got an answer or not, a Noah was here and that meant he'd have to kill it sooner or later. Sooner sounded better. He had made his decision.

Rhode toyed with a tease on her hand, "I don't know why Tyki loves these creatures so much." She smiled, "Other than for the fact you can exterminate you useless beings." She seemed to enjoy the thought a little more than the rest had hoped, except for Kanda. Kanda didn't really give a shit.

A door appeared behind the young girl, "How bout this Allen. We'll play a little game. If you can catch me in a game of tag, I'll give back something you hold dear. The longer you take the more value you lose."

"Why would he accept that knowing that he'd lost something?" Lavi said more to himself than anyone but still she replied.

"Simple. It's his comrades."

And without warning the tease landed on Allen, exploded into smithereens on his arms –his innocence.

The young boy fell to the ground at the shock and when he woke, the field lay open, Rhode stood at the entrance of the door peeking through to make sure he followed with a devilish grin across her face.

Lavi and Kanda were no where to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5 Homework

Tyki Mikk had enough of many things, like doing Rhode's homework for example, and listening to the JesDevi as they complained about that damned general cross. Really, how long would it take for them to finally shut their mouths? They had blabbered on about him all fucking morning. If that wasn't enough, they hid his sweets so he had to search his room looking where JesDevi hid them, oh but that wasn't enough, now they had to incorporate Rhode and the strange Noah of Desire. Suddenly his amusement anticipating the exorcist's arrival was all but drained.

Tyki Mikk glanced to the Noah's for a long second before going to his room –to wait. To wait…and while waiting Rhode had again interrupted his book to tell him, not only was he not here but laughing, she said that the exorcists boarded the wrong train and were now _further_ than they anticipated. Scowling Tyki Mikk rose from the chair and grabbed his tie.

"Where are you going?" Rhode asked looking at JesDevi as they ran past chasing what it seemed to be a chicken with an odd looking hat on its head.

"To have some _fun_" he waved.

"But you promised to help with homework!"

"Later." He mused.

"You said that last time!"

"Then how about a deal" he turned to his niece, "If I get you something you like, then will you call off our deal and leave me alone for at least a week to read. It doesn't matter if it's a bad or really good book. You'll leave me alone?" He grinned at the thought.

Rhode pondered a moment and smiled, "what thing did you have in mind?"

"A new exorcist doll."

Lavi would soon become the bookman of his generation which made him easy to manipulate, he was supposed to be a bystander. Even Rhode could understand that she could use each other in an game of cat and mouse with each other –if she did it right, which she would because the reward was Allen. She hugged Allen, she _kissed_ the boy. It left quite a heavy impression.

Lavi sure was going to be pissed.

Tyki watched the expression change in Rhode, growing from idle curiosity to a drive.

He walked off knowing his deal was done. Rhode left after him.

Allen didn't hesitate running through Rhode's door. As always he seemed to illuminate a light from him like a fire that could never be extinguished.

Rhode smiled at that. Allen hadn't changed. Not even after taking his innocence and killing Suman, an exorcist turned corrupt. Rhode also smiled at another thought.

He was searching for his comrades that were already taken.

_And she meant taken._

Lavi lay unconscious in the see-through box of Rhode's taken in by her world of illusions. His heart weak and still like before, a little edgy perhaps but no less she had seen it all before. All she had to do was stall, play around, after all, there were no scenarios planned out for these 2 yet. The earl had bigger things worry about, he wasn't around much and after all, Rhode loved the Earl but still she was drawn to Allen, just like every single one of those pawn comrades.

Compared to Allen, Lavi was paper-thin. Ironic as a junior bookman, but none of that mattered now. Rhode had a game to play.

"we could play dress up" she mused, "or play survival…hmm..' she smiled as the door shut behind Allen.

A new exorcist doll –he promised. A new doll…her gentle smiled turned into a sharp teeth grin.

Tyki always kept his promises. All she had to do…was stall.


	6. Chapter 6 Mugen

Tyki placed his hand softly against the unconscious young teen's cheek, feeling the soft caressing taunting skin of the unmarked body. He could practically feel the mocking sensation that he emitted, silently cursing himself for having him bound only. Such a shame, he teased.

He didn't have to wait long for the boy to wake though. The second he felt his hand on his cheek, the Japanese exorcist's eyes darted open, aware and alert like he _hadn't_ been struck in the head with a concussive sound wave and was practically left for dead.

"Ah, so you finally wake _darling_," he teased, "I had begun to wonder if you would ever."

The young teen blinked once then twice as if he were suddenly struck in the face. He quickly retaliated his icy frame

"Don't _fucking_ call me that."

"There's no need for such language darling," a couple tease came from his body, "_we have just begun_."

Kanda cursed under his breath thankful he was bound but not gagged; at least he could insult the bastard like shit before he thought of a way to break the binds and kill him. His head proved to be another matter, a matter which would greatly affect his plan he concluded. His head whirled under the intense lights that had gleamed across his vision, creating a mist in his sight. The cursed tattoo over his heart would heal it but it would take time and time was not something he had, especially locked in a room with the Noah of fucking _Pleasure_. Surely the gods were mocking him but then again, he didn't really give a shit. He would still be in this predicament whether or not his comrades were good for something or if a god watched over them. Hr didn't fucking care, he would do it with or without comrades.

"perhaps I should skip the skip dinner and go to dessert" the Noah teased, watching the realization come through the teen's eyes. It was only a moment before he turned expressionless and icy again but a moment was all he needed. "If that _is_ what you want."

Kanda felt his stomach turning in the hands of Tyki's words, as if on cue with the syllables and indentations. He needed to get out of this bloody room, _fast_. It took a moment for the teen to perceive his surroundings and the situation at hand. It was just a simple, plain, large room, no doors, no windows, and almost no furniture; there was a dresser in the far corner, a desk next to it and a bed behind him. There might've been something else behind him but he didn't have much time to _fully_ take in his surroundings as the Noah's eyes were practically undressing him.

Almost immediately his eyes were back on the Noah. "Where the fuck is Mugen?"

Tyki Mikk chuckled, how appropriate. The boy sought out his weapon before his friends. Then again, the boy possessed an unusual demand with isolation, having rejected his comrades, superiors and even his enemies from learning _anything_ about him. Too bad for Yuu Kanda, or Kanda Yuu he corrected, he had already learned his fair share.

"Where the _fuck_ is Mugen." It wasn't a question.

"Now now, _lovely_" Tyki played with a tease on his shoulder, "you only just arrived, there's no need to get so…temperamental,_ relax_" Carefully he waved the tease over to rest of the bed behind the boy, "I don't plan on doing anything quite yet." Clearly teasing its wings against Kanda's shoulder, the butterfly seemed still other than that but still it just barely brushing against his shoulder as it flapped its wings slowly; again, another form of a _tease_.

"Why the fuck wouldn't I get _fucking_ _pissed_, I'm _fucking_ tied up, my innocence is fucking gone and I'm stuck with the fucking Noah of _Pleasure_!"

"You know where you stand then". The Noah held a sly smirk.

Kanda clenched his hand into a fist. The colour drained to an icy shade of peach, barely having any peach visible. It was when he made a fist he noticed the splashes of yellows and blue from newfound bruises. It would hurt like a bitch tomorrow he was sure.

"You _fucking_. _Sick, annoying, __**bastard**__._"

Already the colour was setting in and the bruises covered almost his entire wrist and the top of his hand. He had bad days, he had had a bad day today and surely it didn't show any signs of improving. At least Moyashi and that baka Usagi weren't here to see his humiliation. There were no exits, no entrances and no way out _other_ than Tyki Mikk's ability to _choose_.

How very…convenient for him.

"My _God,_ you're so tempting it should be a sin, how is it that one such as yourself denies any form of attachment when you're _practically_ a living sin." Tyki said reaching forward earning a death stare from his captive. Chuckling, he leaned in drawing his hand back. He contemplated whether or not he should begin the game here. It was tempting, far temping than he would have liked. "_Relax_, you will only be here for a short will, then I will return you, _eventually_, but I promise you shall be returned." He whispered, glancing to the exorcist's chest, noticing the bruises had already begun to heal. "I will guarantee that to you at least." Tyki glanced to his wrists one last time.

"If you don't fucking let me go now I promise, I will cut you through with Mugen and enjoy watching you rot to fucking _hell_."

"If you can get it."

"I will get it." Kanda snarled, he did not like to be tested.

"If I choose not to destroy it." Tyki grinned; there was a silence for a long moment, so Mugen was his key to make him submit. He didn't need the Allen boy or the Bookman mini, all he needed was to hang on to his precious sword.

"Quite a healing power you have, darling, no wonder you're skin's so lovely." The Noah gently placed his palm on the mark that was well hidden beneath his uniform.

Kanda pulled back, "don't fucking touch me you _sick _bastard!"

The Noah laughed eagerly. Tyki Mikk was beyond thrilled. He stared at the young teen almost restless with anticipation. It had been awhile since he'd seen an exorcist and had some fun. It wasn't long before the young teen would make a move and when he did, he would take what he wanted, like always, he would steal everything the young teen owned, to see the fire in his eyes that lit passion that lay underneath.

He would awaken that fiery passion and then he was going to _crush it_.

"Where the _fuck_ is Mugen!" He'd be damned before he let the blasted Noah do anything to him. He wouldn't let him enter his mind, steal his pride or force him into submission. He would _fucking_ kill the bastard before that happened.

Seems like the Noah caught the thought.

His smirk turned into a devilish grin, "then how about we play a little game?" He toyed with the tease that was brushing against Kanda shoulder, leaning in to do so. "If you win, I will hand over your innocence without complaint."

Kanda glared, "and if I lose?"

He had a sly smile that made left Kanda in silence.

It would be a dangerous game…

Quite a dangerous game indded.


	7. Chapter 7 Released

_Dangerous_ was the only word Tyki Mikk could describe the look in the young teen's eyes. His eyes were like the depth of the oceans with the darkness of the world enclosed in night. The depth of his determination shocked him really. Tyki smirked; the boy seemed to think he could recover his blade…

Kanda stared at him a long moment and wiggled his wrists, it was bound tight but it wasn't inescapable. His head had already begun healing. Slowly the dotted flicker of lights combined into one solid source. Nausea was still held in the pit of his stomach and head but it was tolerable. He could see.

Tyki Mikk cupped his chin between his fingers. He frowned.

Kanda hadn't been staring at him in determination to get free. His eyes stared at him in the determination to kill him.

"I promised a game, _darling_." Tyki realized, he was watching him, analyzing him but he was still shaky from the blow. He was having difficulty healing it seemed. "I will not allow you to _leave_ until it is done."

"You seem to think I need your fucking permission," Kanda glared until he felt a sudden chill. His heartbeat nearly collapsed and air was all but forgotten. The fucking Noah, he cursed, was planning something. Kanda had stared the bastard down long enough for him to challenge him of course but Tyki's mind seemed to be…made up about something. He had posed as a bigger problem than anyone else he had faced; the Noahs being a pain in the ass already, but this time, Tyki seemed to have discovered something rather deadly because whatever it was he had just realized, it nearly made Kanda sick.

"I'll release you." The words finally came.

"What?" Kanda nearly shot himself from speaking without thinking, figuring he should have just shut up and approved so he could find Mugen and kill the _perverted _bastard, but it seemed difficult to comprehend exactly what was going on in Tyki's mind at the moment. He looked _deadly_…he looked greedy and a rush of emotions welled inside Kanda, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I'll untie you." He repeated walking behind the young teen and bending down behind him to undo the thick twisted ropes.

Kanda stilled, barely breathing. Tyki chuckled; the boy looked like a statue.

"Why?" Kanda said finally.

"I promised." Tyki repeated, grinning devilishly.

"You fucking promised a game, you said _shit_, about my release. I asked you why the _fuck_ you're letting me go!" Kanda rose to his feet struggling with the ropes as they were weakened but not quite released. "I asked you why damnit!"

"Why, _indeed_." The Noah merely shrugged and stood, staring at the boy with the same eyes he had seen before. The look that made him sick, it was the look that made him believe he couldn't escape.

"You miscalculated." The Noah whispered against the back of his neck. Kanda whirled around as he felt the ropes drop loose.

"_I never said I was letting you go_."

The Noah of Pleasure said, his golden orbs staring down at him, grinning.


	8. Chapter 8 Name

Kanda didn't like a lot of things, surely you remember but there were 3 things above all else he hated. The 3 things in which he faced constantly and no mater the amount of time repeating the experience, he never gained any more tolerance for the things. The 3 things which Tyki Mikk seemed to be involved in every single time he saw him.

3) The Akuma. He hated anything related to akuma…even those who are cursed because in the end, the akumas are the ones who caused the whole damn thing. They should be sent to hell. Like Allen Walker. He hated the cursed boy because he had to go on believing he could save the fucking world without sacrificing shit. It was a useless and unrealistic way to live. Akumas were the root to all his fucking problems.

2) Weaklings. He hated anything and everything outside of his world. The world was loud, dark, contaminated and helpless on its own. The only reason why the world damned exorcists is because it's so useless. The weak were always whining, whimpering, weaklings who only begged and got someone else to solve their problems. He hated the world. He hated those who needed, wanted and accepted help, yet do nothing in their own power to solve it on their own because _they can't do it_ even though they've never **fucking** tried.

1) Tyki Mikk himself, of course, was number one above all else.

The top of the list came naturally of course. It only took one battle to find he was going to become the number one problem on his list.

It was rather easy to think of Tyki Mikk as an enemy with the dark messy hair looming over the cross scars on his forehead that highlighted the golden orbs of his eyes, that shone with superiority to an intensity that rivalled Kanda's. Kanda was powerful, Tyki recognized that but then again, that was also why Tyki had gone so far out of his way to give him a concussion, strike him in the head, drag him back to this hideaway and bind him. It didn't take long for Kanda to figure out that Tyki wanted him.

After all, Tyki Mikk was known for his _games_.

What was better than a game than a person who was unwilling and was powerful enough to rival him, oh yes, Kanda Yuu of course.

He offered game for the freedom of Kanda's hands, which would be a large relief, in all honesty, Kanda's hands were started to redden around his wrists from the loss of blood circulation. The Lotus could heal that as well, but there would be no point until he would be free unfortunately. It would take far too long to heal those later injuries he might attain. He already had quite a bit of injuries from their first encounter with Rhode and Tyki.

He had a gash on his arm that hissed as the lotus seared over the wound, stitching it shut with new flesh. The bruises around his wrists and several minor cuts almost everywhere, slowed down the healing of that however. It should've taken 3 minutes and now it as taking 10. They ranged from tiny pale lines to dripping red streams of blood along his arm, trailing down his arm, his wrist and the blood falling from his fingertips. As it would seem, he was healing, _rapidly_.

The blood stream was nearly gone. Soon he could move freely at full power. Just a little longer.

"Come now _lovely_, a simple game. I agreed to release you now didn't I?" He smiled.

Kanda hoped Tyki had been too preoccupied with him notice the Lotus curse weakened state but of course he had, which is the thing that led to Tyki decision in playing a game. And of course, Kanda knew that too. He would have to move soon before Tyki had the chance to slow it down even more so.

The ropes that bound him dropped as promised, leaving Kanda still for a long moment.

Kanda darted for the door.

Tyki's arm slammed past his head, stopping him in his tracks, almost knowingly. "Now, I don't think that was fair _lovely_, after all, I released you as promised."

"Che,annoying bastard."

Tyki Mikk's eyes seemed to darken.

"_Sick_ bastard." Kanda glared.

"My name is Tyki Mikk."

"You're a fucking Noah, I can call you whatever I want to, I don't owe you anything." Kanda scowled, hating the bastard more and more each minute.

"I believe you do, _lovely_, much more than you're allowed to know."

"Whatever" he scoffed.

"_**Say**_ _**it**_." Tyki whispered, leaning inwards to the boy.

"Say what?" Kanda retorted taking a step back from the door, in hopes of avoiding Tyki's attack.

"Say my name."

"Che, like hell I'll fucking saying it."

"I do believe you're under my protection _lovely_, I can take it as I please."

Kanda didn't falter; in fact, he utterly dismissed the last line, like he hadn't even heard it. His eyes showed his answer. He was the predator not the prey. Tyki wouldn't have that from him even if it killed him.

"I don't need your protection. I can fucking take care of myself."

"Ah, so you've shown."

Kanda instantly reached to his waist for Mugen, the memory wasn't coming easy to him. "Where' the fuck is Mugen." It wasn't a question, it never was.

"Say it and I'll tell you where."

"Hell no. Where the fuck is Mugen." He demanded.

"Then the blade is useless to me."

Kanda tensed.

A long silence stretched, Kanda cursed under his breath, his words were incoherent and barely able to hear. "ikk…" he whispered.

Tyki leaned closer and lowered his arm that blocked his path to the door. "I didn't quite catch that _lovely_, perhaps a little louder this time."

Kanda glared, rising his head to stare down the Noah who was ironically taller. "My name isn't lovely, or darling or exorcist. My name is Kanda."

"Just Kanda?" Tyki Mikk didn't stay puzzled; he could use this opportunity to kick off his game. "Tell me your full name and I'll let you off saying my own name," he mused. He truthfully wished to see the young teen pronounce his name, withering in defeat and humiliation in doing so but the opportunity for the humiliating first name might be more rewarding it seemed. "Surely you have first name…" he watched the anger grow more apparent on his face, crumbling his icy exterior, "_**Kanda**_."

Kanda froze, taking a sharp inhale of breath.

"_Kanda_" he repeated leaning to close the distance between them.

"Che, don't say my name so casually useless bastard." Kanda seemed to block out the sound of his name from Tyki's lips.

Of course the boy would cover anything and everything with anger. He would have to crumble that little wall of his. He wanted to make him his, how, he had not figured out yet but it seemed like Tyki certainly had an idea now.

"Ah, come now, _Kanda_, you had said my name once before I do believe."

Kanda felt his stomach turn saying his name. He watched his throat work; his eyes glisten with the whispering word of his name as he said it. He noticed everything Tyki did. Not that he would say a damn thing about it because the last thing he would want is the Noah bastard finding out he actually knew quite a bit on him. It would probably spark his interest and backfire in the end. Nothing good would come of it.

"Tell me where my sword is."

Tyki Mikk sighed and retreated to lean against the door, growing bored with the repetition. "Ah, lovely, still going on about that." At least he had dropped the f bombs; perhaps he could be civil with the boy at least.

"It's Kanda."

"Ah yes. _Kanda-kun._"

Kanda walked up to Tyki and punched him in stomach. Tried to anyways, Tyki ability to choose made the confrontation difficult. "It's Kanda Yuu." He walked over to the bed, indifferent to his failed punch. He analyzed the room for later attempts probably. "Remember that _Tyki_ _Mikk_."

Tyki froze.

_Tyki Mikk_ echoed, he felt the words whisper in the back of his mind as if he were trapped in an enclosed frozen cave where he could see his breaths as he yelled for help.

Tyki was frozen, stunned and irrationally wanting more. The young teen's voice strained to say his name almost like a poison or something unbeknown to him and yet his tongue rolled to say the words that sounded caught and unaware. The boy could be unseeingly sexy.

Kanda turned, suddenly his lips almost touching Tyki's. He whispered something so quietly Kanda didn't even know he had spoken until he heard a whisper forming incoherent words halfway through. He cursed him or something.

"Usted es prácticamente un pecado vivo." He whispered, his voice low and dangerous.

Kanda stammered backwards. Tyki moved forward with him, matching his pace with ease. Tyki grabbed Kanda's wrist, twisted it behind Kanda's back and threw him against the wall, shifting his body weight to trap him. Their height difference allowed him full dominance of the young teen.

"_Say it again_," Tyki whispered, leaning in to rest his head on Kanda's shoulder, gently feeling the sweet throbbing of his heart through his neck.

Tyki sounded dangerous; Kanda could practically see his gleaming eyes and that sickening smile that felt him silent. _**Damn**_ him.

"Say it."

Tyki moved one leg in between, forcing any leftover space closed.

His breath was caught and wild in his throat. "I don't owe you **anything**." Kanda retorted clinging to the last bit of sanity he had.

"_Say my name_," Tyki brought his lips to Kanda's throat. "_**Kanda**_" he whispered huskily against his neck, feeling the gentle brushes of his lips as he whispered his name.

Kanda felt his resolve slip away. Fucking Hell, he cursed.

"Say…My…Name…_**Kanda**_."


	9. I'm not dead!

Hello to all my readers and people that have subscribed to this story, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. It's been a long year but I have good news. This story will be active again. However, I'm redoing it, not much don't worry, just my style has changed a lot and this has a lot of errors anyways XD. I just wanted to say I'm not dead, thanks for reading, and I hope you'll stick around for the latest and greatest. Due to the fact I don't want to repeat the intro, a sub beginning chapter will be created. I appreciate all your favs and comments. Thanks a bunch ^^

Updates within the month I promise, hopefully this week


	10. a little Twist

A little sneak peek of the redo I suppose. Editing not final. Just a gift ;)

Tyki Mikk was the number one thing he hated most on this earth—in this world—hell this universe right now. He was sure he had made that painstakingly clear.

_Apparently_ not.

It was easy to think of Tyki Mikk as an enemy. He controlled Akumas, the thing that made his life hell on a regular basis and the thing that gave him this shitty body in the first place. He was a Noah, those arrogant, cocky, son of a bitch bastards who made a habit of interfering with his daily life, daily as if it was some game. And Tyki Mikk as a person was lost cause for an argument in the first place. He was the bloody Tyki Mikk. There was no way to get around that fact. He was bound to _his_ bed in _his _room—he assumed—stuck with the Noah bastard himself.

The Noah was taking a huge risk by giving him an opportunity to free his bindings.

Kanda's wrist were swollen from the tight straps by now and were growing numb from the loss of blood circulation. It was an easy fix if he could just break these binds. The Lotus mark could heal these injuries fine, but there'd be no point. Unfortunately, the lotus did what it wanted and despite his uncaring attitude towards his wrists, his body was already beginning to try to get the blood circulating again. Good luck with that.

Because of the body's constant attempt to fix his wrists, the gash on his arm was healing slower—much slower. It hissed meekly as the wound covered over with scar tissue and turned a lightish red. He still had minor cuts and bruises from his encounter with Rhode and Tyki the first time, which meant he hadn't been out for long; what should've been healed in one minute was now taking 10. The small droplets of blood flowing down his arm from his gash and down his elbow to his fingertips, mellowed out, becoming a small little stream. He was healing at least, _rapidly_ in some sense although it wasn't quick enough for his tastes.

"Come on lovely, how 'bout a little game?" Tyki derided. It was obvious Kanda's healing had slowed. Tyki could see that, hell even Kanda knew Tyki knew.

Kanda pulled at the ropes stubbornly, "Like hell I'm going to-" the ropes that bound his wrists loosened and dropped behind the bed. Kanda sat up, grabbed Tyki's collar and punched him in the face. If it were anyone else they would've paused for a moment, a moment of shock or surprise overwhelmed their basic instincts to run, but Kanda was not anyone and thus, he was alert, awake and ready to beat an army down with one fist. There was no hesitation in his punch. Tyki's golden eyes widened but otherwise remained arrogant. He half expected Kanda to take the chance anyways. He almost laughed when Kanda's fist phased through him—and reached used the bedpost to hoist himself up and dart towards the door.

"I didn't explain the rules," Tyki chuckled, appearing between Kanda and his one way of escape. _That_ _damned_ _door_.

Kanda reached for Mugen and grabbed the air. Kanda's eyes darted to his waist. The sheath and blade were gone. His eyes darkened as he faced Tyki again.

_**Mugen**_**.**

"You sick bastard," Kanda seethed. "I'll kill you!"

"It's Tyki Mikk," Tyki corrected.

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you! I don't owe you anything!" Kanda scowled. His eyes couldn't contain the amount of disparagement he felt. "Where's Mugen."

Tyki laughed and stepped towards Kanda, immediately stirring a defensive stance in Kanda the moment he stepped forward. "Why not try saying it at least."

"Like hell I'll speak your vile name. Tell me where Mugen is damnit."

"If you're not willing to indulge in my game then the blade is useless to me." Tyki stood across from Kanda. He was only a few inches away. "If you say it, I'll tell you where it is." Kanda bit his lip and _glared_. _That_ _**fucking**__**bastard**_**. **

"You have a choice to make Kanda._" _

Kanda stared up at him and glared. He didn't even have heat vision and his eyes bore into Tyki like the comet about to crash to make the dinosaurs extinct. Kanda opened his mouth, shut it and then opened it again with a vile smirk. His darkened angry eyes flared deeply with resolve.

"_As if, I'd do a game with you."_


	11. Restart

My new story up here for Tyki and Kanda little 'gathering'.

I've officially begun the updating process of this and it will be updated on a regular basis.

Keep in mind that this chapter is very short. As in, Really short for now. I'll be updating this every Sunday if all goes well with co-op. Thanks for the patience. Let's begin ^^

.net/s/7359707/1/White_Taken_Over


End file.
